Strange Friendship
by readingirl
Summary: emily adriane and kara got invited to see Gallagher Academy spies dont know that the mages are mages mages dont know that the spies are spies full summary inside just in case some ppl wont know what the other series is about ill explain in story COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

summary-Emily (healer), Adriane (warrior), and Kara (blazing star) got invited to see that Gallagher Academy was a school for rich, snobby, kids. The mages are all level 2 mages. Cammie and the others are in their sophmore year. the mages have no idea that the Gallagher Girls are spies. the gallagher girls think that magic doesn't exist. Emily has the ability to heal humans. The mages can speak all the languages that the Gallagher Girls can speak. Kara can still shape shift. All three of them know self-defence. They can also do somethings that they normally can't do. This is a crossover between Avalon Quest For Magic and Gallagher Girls. This is put during cross my heart and hope to spy. The blackthorne boys are here.

Disclamer: Rachel Roberts and Ally Carter own it all :(

this is my first story, so i am really sorry if you hate it. read and review please. If you never read Avalon Web of magic or quest for magic you should.

**Emily's pov**

"Wow! Gallagher Academy is huge," I said. It really was. I never saw anything bigger than pet palace. **(FYI i have no idea if that's true)**

Kara stepped forward and suddenly two girls appeared there.

"Hi. My name is Cammie and this is Liz," they introduced themselves.

**(italic is when the mages are using magic to talk to eachother)**

_I'll talk. Both of you back off._ I said silently.

Adriane and Kara moved back to let me talk and for that I was grateful.

"Hi. My name is Emily. The blond's Kara, and the black haired girl is Adriane," I said calmly even though inside i was just about ready to freak out.

"Follow us. We'll take you to the headmistress's office," they said turning around.

They weren't really snobby. It's just seemed that they knew something we didn't.

We walked down halls and I gaped at how beautiful everything was. We stopped in front of a door and Cammie pushed open the door. Inside sat a woman who looked different for some reason I couldn't tell.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy. I am really sorry. We are short on rooms, so you will be sharing with Cammie and her roommated. I am the headmistress here, and Cammie's my daughter," she said.

_Is it legal for a daughter to go to school with her mom as the headmistress?_ asked Kara.

I srugged and turned back to Ms. Morgan.

"Gallagher Academy specilizes in Languages and Self Defence. Our students work across the world. You will be taking classes with the sophmore class. If it is too hard, ask my daughter or one of her friends,"she said calmly.

_Is she crazy? Gallagher is already for people way smarter than us, and we're taking classes with people 2 grades above us! _raged Adriane silently.

_Calm down, Adriane. I'm sure we'll be able to handle it._ I replied.

_Yeah. Calm down Xena. It'll be a challenge._ said Kara.

_Just look on the bright side._ I said brightly.

Adriane rolled her eyes at me and I pretened not to see.

"Cammie will show you to your room," said Ms. Morgan. "And Cammie? I had three more beds moved in there, and please make sure that Rebecca doesn't do anything to them on their first day."

Cammie smirked at that, and motioned for us to follow her and Liz.

We came to another room and she opened the door. Inside was a suite with seven beds. My mouth dropped open with amazement. Inside was 2 other girls sitting on their beds.

"That's Bex and Macey," said Cammie pointing to each of them.

Our suitcases were on three beds which i guess were ours.

I sat down and sighed.

"The four of us are going to talk to my mom. You can just stay here and rest," said Cammie.

She left and we looked at eachother.

"I think they're hiding something," I said.

"I know. The way they walk, it seems like they expect us to attack them anytime," said Adriane, "Besides. If I wanted to attack them, I would of already done it."

"Of course you would, Xena," snorted Kara.

"Well not everyone is as girly as you Barbie," snapped Adriane.

"Both of you. Cut it out," I ordered.

"I feel uncomferable here," I sighed, "It's like everyone's better than me."

"I know. There are secrets here. Things that only the people here know. It's like we don't belong," Adriane said.

Just than Cammie and her friends came back.

"You guys should get some sleep. It's going to offically be your first day tomorrow," she said.

I nodded at her and fell back onto my bed.

Kara and Adriane did too. My hand fell onto my jewel and the magic helped a lot.

**One hour later**

_You girls asleep? _I asked.

_No. I can't sleep. Everything's so different than home. Besides I'm used to sleeping in Ravenswood._ said Adriane. **(FYI I know that they don't do that. Let's just pretend they do)**

_Everything's weird. These girls are just so secretive. I wonder what they're hiding. _thought Kara.

_I miss Ozzie._ I sighed

_Yeah. I know how you feel. I miss Dreamer._ said Adriane.

_Same with Lyra. I wish they were here._ said Kara.

_Just try to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. _I thought to the others.

I layed on my pillow and darkness took over.

Review please. LIKE IT? HATE IT? everything welcome

now just the little green button...

click it

right there


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI I can't update a lot because I have school. Thank You those who reviewed my first chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to MissyMacy17 who was my first reviewer. BTW I'm going to try to make my chapters at least 1,000 words. And also, my name really is Emily. I didn't copy it from the series. I don't have Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy with me so some of it might be wrong.  
**

**Emily's pov**

"GET UP!" I yelled to Kara

"5 more minuets, Em," moaned Kara.

I growled and grabbed my pillow. I walked over there and threw it on her as hard as I could. I wanted to use magic, but since Cammie and her friends were there, we couldn't. Kara got up and glared at me. I glared right back and Cammie got in the middle of us.

"She's right. The teachers here are strict and I don't want to be late," said Liz.

Adriane got out of the bathroom and threw on the uniform. I already had mines on, and Kara's was on her bed. She grumbled and walked to the bathroom. 5 minuets later we were all ready and walked out of the suite.

Cammie walked down the hall and to a elevator. **(Is sublevel 1 her first class? I don't know)**

I followed her and Liz and Macey walked away.

"Where are they going?" asked Adriane.

"They don't take this class with us," explained Bex, "Macey needs time to catch up and Liz doesn't want to take this class."

There were three boys there waiting for us.

"This is Zach, Jonas, and Grant. They're exchange students from a boys school and are attending Gallagher Academy for this semester like you guys are," explained Cammie seeing me look at them.

We walked to the elevator and it went down. There were desks there in the back of the room and a teacher was there.

"That's Mr. Solomon," explained Bex looking him.

_Isn't Solomon the guy who was the son of David in the Torah?_ asked Adriane

I nodded and we went to the extra seats.

_Everything in the school is so expensive. They even have elevators._ I said to the others in amazement.

"Today we will practice lying. There will be times where you have to lie to get what you need," said Mr. Solomon.

_Which school lets the students practice lying? _asked Kara.

_Only this one out of all the schools I've been to._ answered Adriane. **(To people who don't know. Adriane had moved a lot with her parents before she went to Stonehill, Penn. So she went to a lot of schools)**

"You will be practicing lying to the people next to you. Look for signs of lying," said Mr. Solomon.

I looked at Adriane and Kara. "What should we say to eachother?"

"I'll start. I got over Stormbringer pretty quick," said Adriane. **(Stormbringer died trying to save Adriane. She saved Adriane's life later and became her paladin, a animal who can only stay with the person. Stormbringer is a mistwolf, a wolf who can turn to mist."  
**

"Lie. You were really upset. Dreamer never could replace Stormbringer and you felt responsible for her." I said immediatly. **(Dreamer is a black mistwolf)**

"At least she's back now, right?" asked Kara brightly.

"Yeah, I guess," she said back.

"My turn. I was never upset about not having a animal to bond with." I said.

"Yes you were. You were upset when I had Lyra and Adriane had Storm and Dreamer," said Kara, "ME ME ME! I was really happy when I got my jewel," said Kara

"No you weren't. You felt less happy than you thought you would have," said Adriane.

The class ended quickly and we left with Cammie, Bex, Grant, Jonas, and Zach.

"Now P and E," said Bex grinning.

"What's P and E," asked Adriane curiously.

"You'll see," answered Cammie.

We walked down to a barn. There were other students there already. Apprently P and E was self defence. We watched in shock as the girls and boys began attacking each other.

"You 3. Find a partner to practice with. Cammie. You and Zach can go with them," yelled the teacher. **(I forgot who the teacher was)**

_Who wants to fight. _I asked.

_I'll go. Barbie and do it as well._ answered Adriane.

I backed off to the side while they stepped forward. Suddenly Zach lunged at them and Adriane reacted. Her jewel started glowing and I rushed forward.

"NO ADRIANE," I yelled while tackling her to the ground.

"I have to talk with my friends," I said to the teacher while dragging Adriane and Kara out.

"Sorry. I just..." she said trailing off.

"It's okay. Besides you could have stopped your magic before it hit them," I said.

"Yeah. Besides we would have gotten you out before you attacked," Kara said.

"Thanks, guys," she said.

We walked back into the barn. "Sorry. I freaked out and everything's okay now," I lied to the teacher. I was good at lying to strangers after lying to my mom for a full year.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," said the teacher.

I nodded and P and E ended.

"It's lunch next. At lunch we have to speak in another language, but if you can't speak in that language just use english."

Sorry if it takes a while to update.

Review please.

Also I'm open to ideas.

Actually I need ideas. I'm acceptng anything.

and now...

isn't there something you have to do?

like click something?


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thank you those people for reviewing. Thank you GirlslikeBoys826 for your idea. Let's just get this straight. It's going to be Emily's pov until I change povs. Those of you who don't know the idea just read on...

Mandarin. That was what the board said. Thank goodness we could speak that. Before my parents were devorced, I had 2 mandarin friends. **(Not True)**. They taught me how to speak it, and I taught Adriane and Kara. **(I'm just going to type it in english because lots of people can't read chinese words and spelling them is a pain. Yes I am from Taiwan and Yes I can speak and write it but I won't. Just pretend that it actually is in Mandarin)**

"I miss running in Ravenswood," muttered Adriane, "and the visitors."

"Yeah. I miss Ariel," I said. **(Ariel was the first animal Emily used magic to heal and knew it. She healed Lyra and Ozzie as well without knowing.)**

"I can't believe this, but I think I'm homesick," said Kara. As soon as she said it, I relised that I was homesick as well.

_I'm going to read their minds to see what they think of us._ I said to them. They nodded and I concentrated on my magic.

**Underline is going to be the people's thoughts that Emily is listening to.**

Random thoughts began appearing in my head.

Those boys are hot.

The food is so bad.

The exchange girls are so weird.

I wonder why Cammie's mom allowed them to come and keep the classes the way they were.

The thoughts continued on as I used magic. And then there was a really strange one.

Do the exchange girls know that we're spies? No that's impossible, but they keep on looking at us like that. And I heard from Tina that Emily tackled Adriane during P and E and yelled no. It's so strange. By the way Emily's looking at me now, it almost seems like she's reading my thoughts. But that's impossible. If she can, it's magic. No way. Magic doesn't exist.

_I read someone's mind that this is a spy school._ I said.

_It would explain lots of things._ replied Kara.

_Yeah, like the lying and the self defence. Also the different languages._ added Adriane.

_We should keep this a secret that we know. That way if they find out about magic, we can use the spy thing against them. _I pointed out.

They nodded and we returned back to eating.

Lunch ended and it was time for something Cammie called COW.

I wondered what that was.

"Today because of these three girls, we will be talking about animals that don't exist," said the teacher. **(I know that whoever the teacher is will never do that. I forgot the name of this teacher as well. Yeah I know, I'm an idiot. But their homework should be something they can write about.)**

"Ms. Sutton, give me an example," said the teacher.

"Unicorns," she blurted out.

I laughed under my breath. So did Adriane and Kara. If I was in danger, I could summon a unicorn. **(Emily's paladin is Indigo aka Indi a purple power unicorn.)**

The class ended quickly and we were assigned a hand written essay that was any length we wanted on animals that never existed.

The classes ended quickly and we went back to the suite.

"We can write on the animals in Ravenswood," I sugessted.

"Sure," said Kara.

We decided to write whatever we wanted and if the teacher asked we could say we helped eachother.

I started writing my essay.

**I decided that Emily's essay will be BOLD UNDERLINED. It's going to be a short essay cause I don't want to write a lot. FYI These are animals from Aldenmor the magical land in Avalon Quest for magic.**

**There are many animals that do not exist. The animals are story books and myths and it is impossible for them to exist. In my essay, I will write about animals that human kind do not believe in.**

**First there are mistwolves. These wolves are shape shifters. Ther are true warriors always willing to protect their friends. The mistwolves are some of the strongest magical creatures. There are also **

**quiffles. These are silver duck like creatures that are intelligent and ****fun loving. They are also loyal friends. Next are Jeeran. Jeeran are beautiful dear like animals with long ears, purple eyes, and soft **

**green striped fur. They are agile and fast and come from hills and ****forests. Most Jeeran came together. They are thought to be setient creatures. In addition to that, there are Pigasi. Pigasi are **

**magificent winged steeds, itellihent creatures, shy and wild and not wasily tamed. When they do bond with somebody, ****they serve their friends with absolute fathfulness. Last, there are unicorns. **

**Unicorns are attracted to magic. When you cut off their horn, they will grow another one. The unicorns horn can not be ****taken forcefully. It has to be given. The unicorn can go anywhere it wants. It can **

**get through a portal to another world. All in all, these mythical animals are magnifacent and will never exist If they ****ever do, these creatures should always stay free.**

We compared essays with eachother. There were different animals, but for the animals that were the same, the information was basicly the same.

"Hey. Can I read your essay?" asked Cammie. I never noticed that she was in the room.

I sat down across from her and waited for her to finish. She handed back me my essay.

"Wow. It's really good. It sounds like you actually have seen these animals before," Cammie said. It took all I had to not laugh right there.

"I just have a good imagination," I said.

"Oh and the reason I'm here is because my mom said you only had to do one of the assignments," she said.

I sighed with relief like Adriane and Kara did.

Just then we had to go to dinner.

Thank-You all for reading this

I'm not going to update until I get 5 reviews

besides I have homework

so remember

to

r

e

v

i

e

w

please


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4. Still looking for ideas. Feel free to asked me to use ideas. Might not though. and so read on...

English At least it was english this time. Mandarin is fine, but I feel much better with English.

"What do you think of Gallagher?" asked Liz.

"It's a intersting school, but sort of strange compared to our middle school," I answered truthfully.

"So how did you three meet?" asked Cammie.

"I moved to Stonehill 18 months ago with my Grandmother. My parents were artists and travled a lot. My parents decided to leave me there with Gran so I could settle down for once. I was in the woods 1 day and saw a cat. The cat was hurt, so I brought it to Emily and her mom," explained Adriane. **(I think it's 18. Not sure though)**

"My mom's a vet. I took it up as well because I loved animals," I said.

"I saw a ferret stuck in a trap and went to help it. I couldn't get out the ferret and Emily was passing by. I asked her for help and we got the ferret out. Then we took it to Emily's mom," lied Adriane. **(The ferret was yelling. Emily went to see who was hurt and was surprised to see a talking ferret.)**

"We all went to school together. I was popular, but I liked Emily and Adriane. We became friends and kept Ravenswood open. We became the tour guides," added Kara.

Most of it was lies. Kara thought we were weird. She saw our jewels and wanted one as well. She became the third mage that we were looking for.

"Seems like a strange friendship," laughed Bex.

"I know, but we're still best friends, right Em?" asked Kara.

"Yep. The 3 of us always there for each other," said Adriane. How right she was.

"You know, people here aren't as snobby as I thought they would be," I said looking for a reaction.

Cammie stiffened but relaxed. "The people in Roseville don't know anything. They just assume that we're rich and snobby."

"Well, if you want to see someone snobby go to Kara and her stupid friends," muttered Adriane earning a death glare from me.

"Which reminds me. Where did you get your jewels? They're beautiful," asked Cammie.

_What do we say?! _asked Kara

_Well. We can say it was a present._ segested Adriane.

_Sure. Lets do that. _I said

"It was a present from our parents," I lied smoothly.

"Wow. Looks like it costs a lot," laughed Bex.

"It's a illusion. It isn't actually worth a lot," explained Adriane.

"What about you. Don't you have any jewelry?" asked Kara.

"Yeah. There's this cross silver necklace," answered Cammie.

Just than dinner ended.

**(FYI I'm going to skip a little bit. well actually a lot.)**

The days passed. The weeks passed. We didn't say anything about them being spies. They never found out about our magic. And then there was a event.

"There is going to be a dance," announced Madame Dabney (Spelling?)"We will be practing how to dance. Some of you young ladies will have to dance with each other,"

Dance? I can't believe it. DANCE?!

"But what if we don't dance?" asked Adriane.

I felt sorry for her. Adriane had never been in a dress before except once in the fairy realms and Kara made her dress up. And never ever has Adriane danced before except for being spinned and that doesn't count as dancing.

"Thats why your here, Ms. Charday," she answered.

The three of us paired up again with each other.

The dance got closer and then we needed a dress.

On the Saturday before the dance Kara got us permission to go to Roseville to look for a dress.

We walked to town and went into a dark abandoned ally.

"Is there anyone around, Em?" asked Kara.

"Nope," I answered.

"D-flies I need you!" yelled Kara cheerfully. **(The dragonflies are magical creatures that "belong" to Kara. They can make portals to get to Aldenmor)**

"Karaaaa," they choursed.

"Now. Can you make me a portal to the fairy realms?" she asked.

They nodded and a portal came out. We went across and got to Kara's room with the closet.

"Home away from home," said Kara grinning.

We walked to the closet.

"I need a midnight blue dress with blue roses around the waist, and a pair of black boots." said Adriane. The dress appeared and she changed. "How does it look?"

"It looks perfect," I answered grinning.

"Can I have a sapphire dress with emeralds on the sleves and topazs on the waist. Also a pair of shoes with silver and gold lining on the top." I asked the closet, The dress I wanted appeared as well and I changed. "Well?" I asked.

"Great. Now my turn. A pink dress with blue green jewels on the neck. Also yellow roses to go with the dress for my hair and a ribbon for the waist. And opals on the ribbon to go with it. A pair of sandals that has orange small unburning flames around the edges, " said Kara. Like always her dress was pinkish and went with her jewel. We commented on it and left.

"Dang. We spent too much time there. We're like 30 minuets late. They're going to kill us," I yelped.

We started running to Gallagher Academy and got there with Bex and Cammie looking worried standing at the front.

"Where were you? We looked all over Roseville and didn't find you," said Cammie worriedly.

"We just lost track of time. And we were in Roseville. I guess you weren't looking at the place we were at," said Kara.

"How's your dress?" asked Bex. We could tell they didn't believe us but let it go.

"Just wait and see," I said with a grin.

I never got the reviews I wanted but it's okay

My dad took away my computer so it's going to be a while before I upload.

And please give me at least 4 reviews when I get my computer back.

And ideas anyone?

and there

just

click the rectangular box

right there..................................


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Kelsey Goode for reviewing. I'm not sure when they'll find out about magic, but i think it's going to be in this chapter.

The day of the dance was here.

Mr. Solomon wanted to memorize our packets in 3 minuets. I think he forgot that we're not students there.

I was Ashley, a 13 year old student who was a good dancer. I loved the color blue and loved dancing. I glared at the paper not wanting to be someone I'm not.

The packet dissappered. I looked up. Mr. Solomon was there.

The danced started and I stood there not sure what I wanted to do.

"Nice dress," said Cammie.

"Hi. Do I know you?" I asked knowing that her id was also different.

"My name is Tiffany. Who are you?" she said

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ashley," I replied grinning.

She laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ashley."

She left and I started thinking. What would they say if they found out about our magic. We would probably get thrown into a lab to do expriments on. I shuddered on that thought. They couldn't. They just couldn't.

"May I have a dance, Miss?" asked someone. I jumped. Zach was there.

I nodded. He took my hand and we started dancing. I saw Kara dancing with a boy I didn't know. Just then something felt wrong. I saw Kara stiffen and knew she felt it as well.

"I'm sorry. There's something I have to do. I'll be back later," I apologized and ran off.

There was a woman there. She wasn't looking at us and we ran without her seeing.

When Kara and I got to our suite, Adriane was already there. She was looking at the TV and heard us come in. She pointed.

"There has been sightings of a wild animal. It seems that the animal is large and dangerous. If you see this animal please stay away from it. By the looks of the trail, the animal is heading to Gallagher Academy..." said the woman on TV.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"Yes. Crap," echoed Kara.

I glanced out the window and could see the shape of something dark.

"Manticore," Adriane said softly**. (A dangerous animal who wants magic**)

"We have to get out there to deal with it," said Kara.

I agreed and we got through the doors. Then there was a alarm. CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

"Shoot. We probably triggered the alarm," cursed Adriane.

"Not now. Just ignore it. First this. Then something else," I said.

We headed off towards a forest not far from Gallagher.

Just then the maticore was in front of us.

"Miss us?" smirked Adriane. It was the same maticore we first saw.

"My mistresses wants your magic," it hissed.

"Not going to happen," chirped Kara.

Adriane let loose a whip of golden fire. It hit the manticore in the chest.

Kara applied her magic to Adriane and they struck together.

The manticore slammed into Adriane and she stumbled back and fell.

"Stormbringer!" she yelled. A white mistwolf appeared in front of her.

"Starfire!" yelled Kara. A horse with flames appeared as well. She leaped on to his back and held on to his mane.

"Indi!" I cried. **(It's name is Indigo because it's colored indigo)** A unicorn was in front of me. I swung onto his back and glared at the manticore.

As our paladins increased our magic I whispered to Indi,"Let's do this."

He nodded and I concentrated.

_Kill the warrior, then blazing star, then healer._

"You don't want to hurt us," I said.

"I don't want to hurt you," it said.

"Kara, form a portal to the otherworlds," I said. **(This site might help people who never read Avalon understand thing a bit. .org/wiki/The_Avalon_Collection.)**

Kara called the D-flies. They formed the portal to the otherworlds.

"Adriane. Get the manticore across the portal," I ordered.

She did just that and the portal closed.

"Bu-byee," said Kara.

We looked up and saw Gallagher Academy. Through the window in our suite there was a face. One with a shocked expression. A expression that showed she had seen everything.

**I considered ending it here...but that wouldn't be fair would it.**

Shoot. Someone had saw us.

"Not now. We have to get back inside Gallagher," I muttered.

Our paladins went back inside our jewel and we ran as fast as we could back to Gallagher.

"So. If she asks what do we say?" I asked.

"The truth," answered Adriane simply.

"Yeah, Xena. Then they'll think that we're insane," snapped Kara.

Just then a thought hit me. "Who was the person who saw us?" I asked.

They froze.

"Probably Cammie, Bex, Liz, or Macey," answered Kara.

"There's 1 good thing though. Whoever saw us won't be crazy enough to report us. They'll be proclaimed insane if they do," I said.

I guess the code black ended. We rushed to the suite and opened the door.

There stood Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"We want an explantion and we want 1 now," said Cammie.

Yeah I know.

Ending it here isn't fair either.

But still.

I put up 2 chapters in 1 day.

That's good isn't it.

And check out the website if you want.

and go crazy thinking about what they're going to say.

And I still want **_review_**s please.


	6. Chapter 6

Go reviewers! Now onto chapter 6.

"What are you?" demanded Cammie.

"Are you going to hurt us?" asked Liz.

"What was that thing?" yelled Bex.

"Why are you here?" Macey wanted to know.

Looks like all of them saw us fighting.

"Calm down. First of all, we are human girls. No we are not going to hurt you. That was a manticore. We are here because Mrs. Morgan invited us here," I said.

"Whats a manticore?" asked Liz.

"It's a monster," answered Kara.

"How did you fight that thing?" demanded Bex.

"Magic," I said simply.

"Magic doesn't exist. It's a thing in fairy tales," snorted Bex.

"Your insane," said Cammie.

"Told you they'd say we were insane," Kara snickered to us.

"Here's the thing. Magic is real. We are mages. We are good. The manticore is bad," Adriane snapped losing her patience.

"So. Is everything you told us a lie?" asked Cammie.

"No. And like you're one to talk. What about lying about all the spy stuff?" snapped Kara.

"How did you find out about us being spies?" asked Macey.

I smiled sheepishly at them "I can read minds."

"Oh," they said dumbly.

"Listen. We can talk about this later. Right now we need a good night sleep," I said tiredly.

"Sure."

I slammed down on my pillow trying to get everything in order. What were we suppose to tell them? What if they told someone about our powers. What if we were brainwashed of knowing that they were spies? The thoughts ran across my mind at 500 miles per hour.

And then I fell asleep.

"Get lost," I moaned.

Someone was shaking me and I glared at them. Bex was the one shaking me and the others where crowding around me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Well. They wanted a explantion. We decided that you would be the one to explain everything," said Kara.

I death glared at her and sat up.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I asked tiredly.

"What were the animals that went in and out of your jewel?" asked Cammie.

"They are our paladins. Adriane has Stormbringer. You know the silver-white wolf? Kara has Starfire, the fiery horse. I have Indi, the indigo unicorn. Being our paladin was the only way they could stay with us. The paladins incress our magic," I said still not fully awake.

"Okay. Well what powers do you have?" asked Liz.

"I'm a healer. I can heal humans and animals. I can feel when someone is in pain. I can read minds and see auras. My element is water. Adriane is a warrior. She attacks our enemies and protects us. She can bring up a shield. Her element is earth. Kara is a blazing star. Her power revolves around increasing other people's powers not using her magic for herself. She can shapeshift and her element is fire," I said as fast as I could.

"What's an aura?" asked Liz.

"It's sort of a light around someone. I can match up creatures with people and see if they belong with each other and are meant to bond," I muttered. This was a reallyyyyyy long day.

The question came and came. Finally it was our turn.

"Why did Mrs. Morgan ask us to come if you were spies?" I asked.

"I guess my mom wanted to let someone see that this was a normal school," said Cammie.

So we continued to ask questions and once in a while they would ask us a question.

"Can we see you use magic?" asked Macey.

I hesatated not sure what to say.

"I guess," said Adriane slowly.

We walked out back into the woods.

"Well, Xena. Your up," called Kara.

I picked up up three rocks and hurled them at her. A shield of golden magic came up and the rocks got deflected.

"I th-I think I'm going insane," studdered Liz.

I rolled my eyes. Apprently Liz didn't believe anything that can't be proven by science. I rolled my eyes. "Believe, not believe it's not of my concern," I said.

"My turn," called out Kara. She started shapeshifting. Her hair turned darker. She got bigger, and where she stood, was a copy of Cammie.

"Holy crap," gasped Cammie. Kara snickered and turned back to her thirteen-year-old body.

"And now me," I said. "Think of something people."

I concentrated on my powers and held onto my jewel.

I think I'm going insane. I know I'm going insane. God help me. I'm going insane.

I rolled my eyes again. "For the last time Liz. You. Are. Not. Going. Insane," I emphsised every word.

She jumped in surprise and said weakly, "So. You can read minds."

"Anything else you guys want to see?" asked Kara.

They shook their head no and we went back to Gallagher Academy.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I was secretly releaved that someone in the school knew about our powers and was going to help us keep it a secret.

"So Adriane. What do you think of Zach?" asked Kara the next day.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one in Aldenmor," answered Kara. "Everytime your near him, you blush. We never get to ask you about it since he's always around."

She blushed. "He's fine. I like him as a friend," she said.

"Oh really," I replied laughing.

"Yes really," she snapped.

We walked out of the room. Cammie was there.

"Hey. I want to talk to Emily for a while if that's okay," she called out.

I nodded and she dragged me off.

"Does Adriane actually like Zach?" she asked.

"Not the one here," I replied.

"What do you mean?" demanded Cammie.

"There's a boy named Zach. He lived in Aldenmor," I explained.

"Oh," she sighed.

"Why? Do you like Zach Goode?" I asked.

"Well. Sort of. He's just so mysterious," she explained.

"I guess," I chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone, please," she begged.

"Hmmm. Well," I pondered, "I won't tell anyone, but..."

"But what?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Nothing," I danced off.


	7. Chapter 7

No one's reviewing. Oh well. I like typing.

**I'm going to skip to the end because I don't have the book and I'm running out of ideas fast.**

We walked back to Gallagher Academy. Something was wrong. Cammie saw a teacher and asked if he was okay.

"No time. They have the list," he said. Croaked was more like it.

Cammie gasped with good reason. The list had the names of everyone who had been to Gallagher Academy. If it was gone, well no one knew what would happen but it would be bad.

The Gallagher Girls gathered and Cammie explained everything.

"What about them?" asked a girl.

"They know. They overheard someone talking," lied Cammie.

"We'll come with you," I said. They handed us coms to talk through.

We left as quick as possible to a building. Cammie went up to the room.

I heard her through my com, "Zach is here," she said and then a thump. I guess Zach must have attacked. We (not literatly) flew up to the roof and the other boys were there.

"You want me to throw him off the roof?" asked Bex.

Cammie shook her head.

"So the reason your attacking us is because I lied to you?" demanded Zach.

"No. The reason we're attacking you is because someone stole the Gallagher Academy list," snapped Cammie. He paled.

"I have nothing to do with this, I swear," said Zach.

"Em, could you check?" asked Cammie.

I nodded and concentrated.

How could they have taken the list, I had nothing to do with it. I hope they know that.

"He's clean," I said.

"How does she know?" asked Zach.

We ignored his question. "Are you with us or not?" demanded Cammie.

He nodded and they jumped off the roof.

We went down the building and they were fighting.

Someone grabbed me from behind.

_No magic._ said Kara.

I didn't use magic. Instead I kicked him as hard as I could at his ankle and slammed my other leg to his other ankle.

He hissed in pain. I looked up. Cammie was fighting Mr. Steve. I went to help her but Bex got there first. She held onto him and he looked like he had trouble breathing.

I was not surprised; Bex's headlocks were painful.

Mr. Solomon walked in just then.

I wasn't sure what I thought he was going to say but it wasn't that. "Let him go, Bex," he said calmly.

"This was a test?" demanded Cammie.

"Yes," answered her mom.

"Was it to see if we could suceed?" she asked.

"No. It was to see if you could work together," she explained.

"So did we pass?" asked Bex.

"We don't prepare you for tests. We prepare you for real life," stated Mr. Solomon.

So what was the answer to the question?

We headed off back to Gallagher Academy. I lagged behind to talk to Cammie.

"This is one weird school," I said.

"No kidding," she replied.

"So what's going to happen to us now we know the secret?" I asked.

"Honestly? I have no clue," she said.

The day after we got back Mrs. Morgan wanted to see Cammie, Kara, Adriane, and me.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

We didn't have to aske what she was talking about.

"I overheard it," I said not lying yet not telling the truth.

"We went to asked Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey," said Adriane.

"And we told them the truth," added Cammie.

"We won't erase your minds. But keep in mind that if you tell anyone, you'll regret it," she said.

"Oh yeah. We're good at keeping secrets," said Kara.

"And Cammie. If you hurry up you'll be able to catch him," she said.

"Catch who?" I asked.

"Zach. The boys are leaving today and so are you," she said.

Oh yeah. It was the last day of the semester.

We raced out to say good bye.

Cammie was there. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then Zach kissed Cammie.

I grinned. Zach left.

"So happy?" I asked.

She nodded.

Just then my mom was here.

We went out the gates and said hi.

"Mom. This is Cammie," I said.

"Well it a pleasure to meet you, Cammie. Now girls we have to go," she said.

We nodded and went inside the car and headed back home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well. Thank you those for reading.

It's the end of the story.

This chapter was short so yeah.

It's okay that barly any one read it.

And since it's the last chapter please review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
